Día especial
by sprintbolt
Summary: relato que narra un día especial en la vida de la familia Cullen.


**un capitulo que decidi escribir en fechas pasadas, dedicado a mi mama. Podria ser un futuro proyecto, el relato de ahora esta basado en un suenio que tuve hace poco. Disfrutenlo.**

**Día especial**

Una chica de aparentes 13 años, aunque más desarrollada para su edad, se encontraba en una amplia sala de aspecto lujoso. Resoplo deteniendo el movimiento de su pie interrumpiendo el rítmico golpeteo impaciente que había llenado el silencio de la habitación por casi media hora. Miro el reloj de la pared por decima vez, y lanzo otro resoplido.

Su padre había prometido llegar temprano de trabajar hoy, pero ya llevaba retrasado bastante. Se había bañado, cambiado y arreglado antes de la hora para después sentarse a esperar que fueran las tres de la tarde. Miro el hermoso vestido de tiras de color melón, era algo simple pero muy sutil y elegante; se acentuaba bien a su cuerpo ajustándose en su cintura con un bello bordado blanco. Lo combino bien con unos botines blancos y un guardapelo, que al igual que el vestido, eran regalo de su madre.

Una sonrisa tierna y melancólica se extendió por su rostro, su madre. Era el motivo de esa ocasión especial, a pesar de que hicieran lo mismo cada año no podía evitar tener esa mezcla de emociones. De cierto modo debía habérselo esperado, su padre siempre se retrasaba cada año. No sabía mucho acerca de su trabajo. El Dr. Edward Cullen, así le decían los hombres trajeados que venían a la casa por veces. Su padre había siempre insistido en que lo llamaran así en vez de solo Dr. Cullen, suponía que lo hacía por la admiración y respeto al abuelo Carlisle.

Finalmente la puerta se escucho abrir.

Reneesme - la llamo su padre.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras Reneesme cerraba los ojos intentando ignorar a su padre.

Lamento llegar tarde - se disculpo Edward.

Siempre es lo mismo - interrumpió su hija con reclamo - llegaremos tarde con mama si no nos apuramos.

Edward reprimió una risa que seguro agravaría mas el enfado de su hija, los mismo ojos chocolate de Bella, su esposa. Su expresión de enojo era demasiado tierna, por tanto era imposible tomar con seriedad la situación.

Me cambio ahora y vamos por el regalo antes de verla – contesto Edward.

Ya fui por el ramo, escogí un diseño lindo

¿en qué momento tuviste el tiempo para eso?

Bueno, está bien - se rindió su hija luego de sostenerle la mirada unos segundos - falte la ultima hora de clases.

Reneesme Cullen… - comenzó Edward mirando la muda disculpa en los ojos de su hija.

Ya me sabía la clase y además presentía que tú tardarías - explico con un medio puchero.

El reloj sonó marcando las cuatro de la tarde.

Hablaremos seriamente de esto después jovencita - dijo Edward haciendo un ademan con la mano mientras su hija suspiraba - se hace tarde.

Edward conducía veloz por la autopista, para su suerte no había tráfico lo que le permitía conducir un poco por encima del límite. Reneesme iba en el asiento del copiloto escuchando su mp3, una canción que le encantaba, la canción de su madre, la nana que su padre había compuesto. Lo miro de reojo por un momento mientras lo veía con expresión relajada, sabia lo grande que era el amor de su padre por su madre aunque el mostrara sus sentimientos pocas veces. No hablaban mucho pero se entendían a la perfección, no había silencios incómodos.

Ellos eran… especiales, como lo decía su padre. Reneesme nunca tuvo conflictos sobre eso, le encantaba ser como era. Sabía dominarlo bien gracias a la guía de su padre. Edward por otro lado había aprendido a vivir con eso con el tiempo después de muchos errores y duras lecciones. El hubiese deseado que su hija hubiese nacido pareciéndose más a Bella que a lo que él era. Sabía bien que ella no tendría una vida normal y se había resignado a eso en el momento en que comenzó a mostrar sus habilidades a los pocos años de nacida. El destino le deparaba duras pruebas y lo más probable es que tendría que afrontarlas sola, solo podía aspirar a prepararla lo suficiente para que las afrontara lo mejor posible.

Llegaron sin contratiempo, a la misma hora que todos los años. Bella estaba esperándolos en el lugar, en el mismo lugar donde permanecía desde hacía cuatro años. El mismo lote donde residía su cuerpo. Edward avanzo con paso lento hacia la tumba del amor de su existencia, su Bella. Reneesme dio un trote hasta pararse frente a la lapida de su madre, los recuerdos con ella se hacían borrosos con el pasar del tiempo pero su amor seguía intacto e incluso crecía a cada momento que pasaba.

Reneesme se acuclillo para dejar el ramo sobre la tumba, viejos recuerdos invadieron su mente. Su madre había tenido un accidente, eso era lo que le habían dicho. Ella no lo creía del todo, no llego a aceptar luego de meses que su madre ya no estaría a su lado, ya no escucharía sus problemas, ya no la abrazaría cuando se sintiera mal, ya no la regañaría cuando se quejara de la comida. Sus ojos se llenaron de gruesas lágrimas, su padre siempre le había dicho que su madre siempre estaría a su lado, cuidándola. De alguna forma podía sentirlo, ese calor en su corazón cuando se afligía. En esos momentos es que agradecía ser 'especial' y poder sentir esas cosas con más afinidad. Aun así daría cualquier cosa por tener a su madre a su lado, solo un día más, un abrazo mas, una caricia o solo escuchar su voz diciéndole – te quiero mucho mi pequeña pateadora.

Edward miraba en silencio a su hija derramar lagrimas sin parar, lo veía todos los años pero no había preparación para el dolor que siempre apretaba su corazón. Miro en la lapida el nombre de su esposa, Isabella Swan, su Bella. Siempre pensó que no habría más vida luego de Bella, cuando la conoció hace muchos años y los hilos de su existencia se ataron a Bella. Amar era una palabra muy simple para lo que sentía por ella. Era su vida y más que eso, le entrego su existencia sin dudarlo, la dejo por su bienestar y lucho por estar a su lado por su felicidad. Se hundió en la oscuridad, se adentro en el inframundo y recorrió el reino de los cielos por ella; solo para encontrar que su luz era Bella. Salvo al mundo solo para tenerla a ella, porque ella era su mundo.

Edward apretó la mandíbula volteando la mirada a su hija. Cuando Bella quedo embarazada y marco con ello el punto que haría que el destino quisiera su vida. No lo entendía en ese momento, porque daba su vida por eso; sin darme cuenta Bella ya era una madre en ese entonces. Capaz de dar su vida sin pensarlo, sin saber lo bueno o malo que podría traer su hija. La amaba por sobre todo y Edward no lo entendió, solo dejo que el amor de Bella lo guiara. Lucharon para que naciera Reneesme, fue solo cuando vio a su hija en brazos de Bella que sintió como su corazón se expandía para que lo ocupara el fruto de su inmensurable amor por Bella. Era perfecto, todo era perfecto, Bella seguía a su lado junto con su hija. Bella supo de alguna forma el peligro que corría Reneesme, algo que Edward con sus habilidades le costó saber. Aquella unión entre madres e hijos, esa conexión única e inentendible, algo más allá del entendimiento hizo que Bella actuara a tiempo para salvar a Reneesme. Eso a costo de su propia vida, un costo muy bajo para una madre cuando se trata de la vida de sus hijos.

Edward apago sus recuerdos viendo como Reneesme se comenzaba a levantar, era momento de volver a casa. Su hija no sabía la verdad tras la muerte de su madre, y él no se lo diría. Edward no la culpaba, amor y adoración era lo único que sentía por su hija, como sentir algo más por ella. Reneesme era el motivo que aun estuviera ahí, cuerdo e intentando ver un nuevo amanecer. Su hija era lo que lo mantenía ahí, porque en ella estaba una parte de Bella cada vez que miraba sus ojos.

La felicidad de su hija, era lo que él quería y era lo que Bella quiso. La vida de un hijo puede seguir sin sus padres pero los padres siempre querrán a sus hijos más que a su propia vida.

Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar y así sabre si debo corregir cosillas . , por si les queda duda. el relato no esta ambientado en la trama del libro, con vampiros y metamorfos. Es un universo alterno.


End file.
